Deception
by ChibiPatamon
Summary: THIS FIC IS FOR EFIL'S GOD(FORMERLY THE TEENAGED TAKERU'S) ODD TAKERU COUPLE CONTEST! Sorry, I was just making that big and clear. It's a Taikeru, which is Taichi x Takeru, and it's also part of the Yaoi Chronicles. Takeru is constantly visiting the Yagam


Oi, hullo! This is a Takeru x Taichi fic for Efil's God's Odd Takeru Couples contest. Anyhow,   
this is also for the Yaoi Chronicles. I'm doing the Taichi couples first. Here's the fic! Wish me  
luck in the contest!  
  
Deception  
By ChibiPatamon  
  
"Again?" Taichi asked Takeru, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, again", Takeru said over the phone. "Is that all right?"  
  
"All right, I guess. Come on over!"  
  
"Kay. Bye Taichi! See you in a few minutes!" *click*  
  
Taichi sighed. Takeru was coming over again. It had seemed like Takeru was some sort of stalker  
lately. He visited the Yagami's house day after day, for long periods of time. Today he had   
walked to school with Taichi and Hikari, come over to their house after school, and only left for   
dinner. Taichi sighed again. 'He must REALLY like Hikari!' This was Taichi's theory on the   
constant visits. 'It makes sense...', he thought. Just then, the doorbell rang. Taichi answered   
the door and ushered Takeru inside.  
  
"Hi Taichi! What's up?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Come one, Hikari said she wanted to show you something."  
  
Takeru's face fell a tiny bit at this, but it quickly rose again, and he dashed to Hikari's room.  
  
A couple of hours later, Taichi and Hikari bid farewell to Takeru as he left. After the door had  
closed behind him, Taichi plopped down in his favorite chair. "Gee, Hikari, Takeru's been  
visiting a lot lately... What do you think's up with him?"  
  
"I dunno, Taichi. Do you think...he maybe has a crush on me?"  
  
"That was my theory! Would you mind a little date with him?"  
  
"No, not at all. Why don't you guys try and set us up or something? I swear, if he doesn't get   
his feelings out soon he'll explode!" Hikari laughed loudly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get the others in on it! You just have to act oblivious"  
  
"We've got a plan! Takeru will be so happy!" Hikari smiled.  
  
*****The next morning*****  
  
Takeru came to the Yagami's house as usual, but he was met with an unusual answer from Taichi.  
  
"Takeru, I don't feel very good today, so you'll just go with Hikari today, all right?"  
  
"Um...okay...I suppose... Yeah, that's fine!" Takeru said with hesitation.  
  
Taichi motioned for Hikari to come to the door. "Here she is", he said.  
  
Taichi later took an alternate route to his school, the regular one being in the same general   
direction as Takeru and Hikari's school. He ended up being late, but he knew it was worth it.  
  
*****Later that day*****  
  
Takeru sighed. His friends had been acting strangely today. First, every time Hikari and he were   
walking down the hall together, someone would bump Hikari and make her fall into Takeru's arms,   
or they would nudge Takeru and wink. Then, in classes, Takeru had seen Daisuke whispering   
something in the teacher's ear. A moment later, the teacher said that there would be a change in  
partners for the latest report. Takeru would be working with Hikari instead of another friend of   
his. Miyako gave her seat next to Hikari to Takeru, and she went to sit elsewhere. Iori had been  
doing everything for Takeru, 'so that he wouldn't have to leave Hikari's side'. 'It's like   
they're trying to set us up or something...', Takeru thought. It was getting quite annoying. He   
didn't even like Hikari.  
  
That night, when Takeru came over to Taichi's house, it was the same. Takeru's mind was screaming  
"SETUP!" the whole time.  
  
The next day, Takeru managed to get out of school early, for he needed to talk to Taichi about  
something. AWAY from Hikari. When he reached Taichi's apartment, he was panting. He knocked   
gently on the door and after a few seconds, it opened.   
  
"Hey Takeru. Where's Hikari?" Takeru felt like slapping Taichi, but seeing as he was planning to  
talk to him, Takeru stopped himself.  
  
"Uh, somewhere", he replied. "But Taichi, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Kay. What is it?"  
  
"Taichi, have you.....have you been wondering about my...my constant visits...?", Takeru asked   
nervously.  
  
"Um...", Taichi hesitated, not wanting to hurt Takeru's feelings or anything. "Yeah, sorta...   
Why?"  
  
"Do you think I'm coming over because I have a crush on Hikari?", Takeru asked, a slight hint of  
cold emotion in his voice.  
  
"Well..." Taichi blushed lightly. "Yeah..."  
  
Takeru sighed. "It was too obvious. You all are trying to set me up with her." Takeru sounded   
almost angry.  
  
"Yeah, we were", Taichi admitted. "Don't you?"  
  
"No", Takeru said bluntly.  
  
Taichi pondered this for a moment. "Does that mean...?" He gasped. "T-takeru! Do you...?"  
  
"Have a crush on you? Yes", Takeru spit out hurriedly.  
  
"Actually, I was gonna ask about the cat, but this is even more surprising..." Taichi said, with   
a poor attempt at humor.  
  
"Look, Taichi, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't be sorry. You can't help it, Takeru..." Taichi looked into Takeru's eyes for a moment,   
then, slowly, catiously, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Takeru's. "Is that what you   
wanted?" Taichi asked him. Takeru was stunned.  
  
"D-does this mean...?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Takeru. Maybe it does, and maybe it doesn't", Taichi whispered. Takeru looked   
pleadingly at Taichi for a moment. Taichi nodded. Takeru leaned forward, more sure of himself  
than Taichi had been, and kissed Taichi gently, yet passionately.  
  
"Takeru... Thank you", Taichi said after the kiss.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I know how I feel about you now", Taichi winked. "Thanks again."  
  
Takeru smiled. "Goodbye, Taichi." He then leaned in for yet another kiss, this time, both he and   
Taichi were ready.  
  
"Visit again sometime. You never come around anymore", Taichi joked. He gave Takeru a wink, a pat  
on the back, and added "Be careful on the way home. Wouldn't want my newfound crush to get hurt,  
now, would I?"  
  
"I hope not!", Takeru smiled. "Thanks Taichi."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Yeah, it sucked. So what? I hope Efil's God likes it..;_; I hope YOU liked it..;_; Pwease say you  
liked it..;_; Sorry, I like that little face..^_^ Bai-bai!! REVIEW OR I WILL SEND WARGREYMON   
AFTER YOU!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
P.S. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!  
  
~ChibiPatamon ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
